Just A Fling
by yayyeness
Summary: Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor. What happens when everyone in the gang wants troy and sharpay to be together, even troy and sharpay themselves? The rest of the gang make a plan that's what! TRAILER UP!
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yet I own everything else.

**Voiceovers-**movements-talking.

**Trailer: Just A Fling**

**Everyone knows what will happen when a boy likes a girl… **

Shows Chad talking to Troy

You like her, right?

Shows Troy replying to Chad

Yeah, I guess.

**But what happens when he refuses to make the first move?**

Shows Chad talking to Troy

I think you know very clearly that you are seriously in love with her and you should ask her out.

Shows Troy shaking his head replying

Hey man. No. I will not ask her out.

**Yeah, I know what you are thinking. It's the twenty first century, why not the girl ask him out?**

Shows Sharpay looking at her phone, debating whether or not to call Troy. But, at that moment, Gabriella calls.

Hey girl.

Ohh hi Gabriella.

Okay I know that you were staring at the phone debating whether to call Troy or not.

Huh? What are you talking about?

Okay, stop it. Stop playing dumb with me because you totally blew it. Stop feigning it.

Okay, okay. I admit it.

**But what if she doesn't want to either?**

Shows Sharpay talking to Gabriella over the phone

Why don't you call him then?

No. I… I won't.

Listen. You are a pretty girl and he is a handsome guy. You were made for each other. Call him.

No, Gabriella. Its not that simple, I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of me liking him and him not liking me back.

Okay, it's your choice.

**Now what do we do?**

Shows Ryan, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor around a table in Chad's living room.

We make a plan (Chad)

What plan? (Gabriella)

Uhh. Yeah. What she said. (Ryan)

We make a plan to get Sharpay and Troy together. (Chad)

Who's in? (Taylor)

Me. (Gabriella)

Uhh-huh. (Ryan)

Now when do we start? (Chad)

Tomorrow. ( Taylor)

Everyone around the table high-fives

Wait. We haven't even figured out the plan yet. (Gabriella)

**Will the plan work?**

Shows Sharpay and Troy looking at each other and coming in for a kiss on the couch in Ashley's living room.

**Or will it fail?**

Shows Sharpay and Chad shouting to each other

I don't trust you anymore! Especially after what you did! (Sharpay)

You know what? Fine! I'm Troy Bolton. I have girls begging for me to date them, why in the world would I waste my time with you? (Troy)

**Now, what did Troy do to not make Sharpay trust him anymore?**

Shows Sharpay handing Troy a present 

Shows Troy opening the present, staring at the note inside, looking confused

Shows Troy kissing Gabriella, with the note crumpled in his hand

Shows Sharpay crying in a corner

**But will they make up in the end?**

Shows Ryan and Chad talking to Troy in Troy' s bedroom.

Hey man. I have got an idea. Why don't we, as in Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor and I, just try to get you and Sharpay together? But we will pretend you don't know anything about this. You just got to make the best out of it and sweep her off her feet. Sounds good to you? (Chad)

Shows Troy' s face brighten up.

Yeah, that will be good. (Troy)

Shows Taylor talking to Sharpay in Sharpay' s bedroom.

Hey Sharpay, I got a great idea. Why don't we, as in Ryan, Chad, Gabriella and I, just try to get you and Troy together? But don't worry, we won't tell any one that you know about this, okay? Then, we'll see what happens…(Taylor)

Shows Sharpay as a small smile crept up her lips.

Good. I love it. (Sharpay)

**Or will they hate each other forever?**

Shows Troy and Sharpay avoiding each other

Just stop bothering me! I don't love you the way you think I do! (Sharpay)

Fine! You know what? I wish I didn't even know you in the first place! (Troy)

Shows Troy and Sharpay storming off in opposite directions.

**Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy telling Chad about his feelings about Sharpay.

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

Shows Sharpay smiling at Troy.

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

Shows Gabriella comforting Sharpay.

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

Shows Chad talking to Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan around the table in Chad' s house about the plan.

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

Shows Lucas persuading Zac to go to the movies with him.

**And Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

Shows Taylor persuading Troy to go to the movies with her.

**Coming to a computer near you.**

**2007**

**Just A Fling**


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yet I own everything else.

**A/N: I just want to tell you that maybe you have read or seen some of the scenes in this story before because I borrowed some of the best parts of the book or movie into this story and combined it altogether.**

* * *

Chapter One

" You know what?" asked Chad Danforth to Troy Bolton in the middle of Chad's living room in the late afternoon.

Troy, startled, turn towards his friend.

"What do you think I know?"

"I think you know very clearly that you are seriously in love with her and you should ask her out."

" In love with who?" Troy asked, even though he knew that they both knew the answer to that.

" Uhh. Haha. Very funny. You know whom I'm talking about. Sharpay. We both know what I'm talking about so don't even try playing dumb with me."

" Hey man. No. I will not ask her out."

" Why not? I mean, you do like her?!? Right?"

" Yeah, I guess…"

" So, why not?"

"Because she might not like me, you know, that way… And I don't want to sacrifice our friendship just because of my selfishness, okay?"

"Why not just take the risk? Ask her out…you know, just pretend you are have those 'friend' dates that you always have and, you know…"

"No, I don't know…"

" Why don't you just try to nudge her in the right direction and look for clues…to see if see really likes you back…and if she does…its worth the risk…right?"

"No. Chad. For the last time, no. I. Will. Not. Ask. Sharpay. Evans. Out"

"Why not?" A voice came from behind them.

They turn to see Gabriella and Taylor standing at the doorway. Gabriella was the one who had asked the question.

"Aww man… Now they know." muttered Troy.

" What's wrong with us knowing? Anyway we already knew long before this…"replied Taylor.

" What? Chad did you tell them? Cause if you did…. I swear…I'll-" Troy practically shouted.

"No Troy, I swear. I didn't tell them!" Chad cut in.

"You didn't know how obvious you were?" asked Taylor.

"Uhh. Am I that obvious? Seriously?" Troy asked.

" Duh. With all that staring at her legs and butt. And look at the looks that you give her and even when she's so far away you still stare at her. And you would turn down anyone just to spend time with her, and tell her jokes first before you tell anyone of us. And you act all weird when she's here and you also stare at her even when other people are talking to you. See? Your obsession with Sharpay has affected your mannerisms you know? And no to mention you go to her house too much its as though you live there and you-" Gabriella put in.

" I'm that obvious?" Troy stopped Gabriella from going on any further.

" So stop avoiding the question Troy, why don't you want to ask her out?" Taylor asked Troy.

"Yeah, why? One of the reasons that we broke up was because I knew you liked her anyways." Gabriella agreed.

"Uhh. What if she doesn't like me? What if she just likes me as a friend? As a best friend at most? Then, what? It'll be so awkward and we won't even be friends anymore. It'll be even worse. And was that one of the reasons? How come I didn't know that?" Troy told them.

"Uh, cause you were too wrapped up with Sharpay. But, don't change the subject. " Gabriella answered.

"I'm not changing the subject, I already told you, I'm not asking her out. And Chad, I thought you didn't like Sharpay." Troy answered.

"Oh, I didn't. But because you like her, I'm trying to accept her as your future girlfriend." Chad replied.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Troy protested.

"Exactly my point. She isn't your girlfriend, yet." Chad said back to Troy.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Troy said, not really bothering anymore.

"Let's get out of here." Chad quickly said.

"But-"Monique protested.

"Shh, he needs sometime to think about this himself," Corbin said, "Lets go hang out at Starbucks."

* * *

As Chad led the girls out the door, Troy let out a sigh of relief. He could not stop thinking of Sharpay. Sure, they spent tons of time together and everything, especially since she and Ryan joined their gang… But it was different from if they were a couple. The could, you know, hang out more and, you know, kiss… and maybe more… 

But, hey, as I had said, what if Sharpay didn't like me that way… It would be really awkward, wouldn't it?

* * *

_At Starbucks_

So… we really should get them together but we know that Troy doesn't want to make the first move, you know, to ask her out." Chad said to no one in particular.

"Yeah…but they really are perfect for each other…" Gabriella stated.

They slowly sipped on their lattes while contemplating what to do about their friends' situation.

Chad glanced at his watch, noticing that it was already six thirty.

"Oh my god, I'm late for picking up the laundry from the dry cleaner's. Crap! Okay let's meet at my house at four tomorrow so we can talk about this further. I'll call Ryan to tell him to join the meeting too."

Everyone agreed and parted for their ways.

* * *

_Sharpay's house_

After the impromptu meeting at Starbucks, Gabriella had nothing to do so she decided to go visit Sharpay.

_Ding Dong!_

* * *

Sharpay P.O.V

I opened the door to see Gabriella clad in a pair of denim shorts and a simple blue T-shirt. I opened the door wider and stepped back to let her in.

"Hey Gabriella, what are you do here?"

"Just though I would stop by…you know to catch up on everything…"

"Come on in! Take a seat."

Just then, my cell phone rang. I picked it up. It was Troy calling. I felt butterflies prancing in my stomach.

"Hey…tomorrow? What time? Uhh…I think so…Okay!"

I hung up the phone with the brightest smile there could ever be on my face.

"Who was it?"

"Troy."

"And…what did he want?"

"He asked if I was free tomorrow…"

I could feel a slight blush spreading across my cheeks. Okay, Okay, he's my friend. I shouldn't be feeling like this…but I just can't help it. Maybe…just maybe I am falling for him. Maybe.

"So, that means he asked you out!"

"No…it's just the movies…"

"Whatever you say… but admit it, he did ask you out. So…you said yes right?"

" It's not a date but, yeah, I said okay."

"Great! Okay, tell me honestly…do you like Troy?"

"Of course I like him! He's my friend!"

I purposely missed the point of her question.

"Sharpay…you know what I mean…"

"Ohh…really? Cause I don't seem to know that I know what you mean…"

A devilish grin was smacked right in my face.

"Okay…so what I mean is that do you like Troy in a way that is more than a friend?"

My face looked…somewhere in between scared and worried. I stiffened.

" I knew it! You do like Troy that way don't you?"

" I think so… I don't know…"

" The answer is yes and you know it!"

" Okay I think I like Troy."

"That's great! Now call him and tell him that you like him and want to be his girlfriend!"

" Uhh…I'm not sure about this…"

" Ohh…yeah…it's not as meaningful if you say it though the phone than compared to you saying it face to face…So tell him at your date tomorrow."

"No. For the last time, IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Okay, okay I get it. But you are telling him tomorrow at your not-a-date date, right?"

"No also. What if he doesn't like me back?"

Gabriella's P.O.V

That was exactly what Troy said. Maybe I should tell her. Then they would get together. But that's up to Troy to tell her, not me. I should just shut up.

"He might…"

"And he might not."

"But if he does…it is worth the risk of telling him your true feelings, right?"

"And if he doesn't, it's not worth the risk."

"God Sharpay, you are so stubborn sometimes…"

"I won't tell him. He's my best friend. We won't be friends anymore if he doesn't like me back."

" But if he does, you'll be more than just best friends. It's for your own good Sharpay…"

"Just drop it, okay Gabriella?"

"Fine, fine. Let's pick out a movie."

After watching the movie, I went home.

* * *

Sharpay's P.O.V

Okay, maybe I like him. Maybe. Okay, okay. I confess. I've had a crush on him since like forever so I really don't know … we've only been friends for a short amount of time and I don't want to ruin our friendship with a stupid crush. Okay, it wasn't just a stupid crush but that was what it started out as. Then I started to fall for him. Hard. Real hard. And even harder as every second goes by. God, what am I going to do about this?

* * *

Chad's Dining Room

The foursome was situated around Chad's dining table.

"Okay, we know what we are here for so lets get right to it." Chad said.

He was returned with three other people nodding.

"Now, before we start, I'll like to double check if we are doing the right thing…just in case Troy likes Sharpay but she doesn't like him back or Sharpay likes Troy but he doesn't like her back. Gabriella can you call Sharpay to confirm if she likes him and after that I'll call Troy too confirm if he really likes Sharpay. Okay?"

Gabriella started digging in her back pocket to fish out her cell. She found Sharpay's number in her phonebook and called her. As soon Sharpay picked up, which was a millisecond after the phone started to ring, Gabriella put the call on speaker so everyone could listen to their call.

"Hey girl."

"Ohh hi Gabriella. "

" Okay I know that you were staring at your phone, debating whether to call Troy or not, right?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Okay, stop it. Stop playing dumb with me because you totally blew it. Stop feigning it. "

"Okay, okay. I admit it."

"But how did you know?"

"Well, for starters, you picked up way too fast for you to come up with a lame excuse that you weren't staring at your phone, okay, so stop hiding it."

"Urgh. Fine, Gabriella, you know me way too well."

"Hey girl, why don't you call him then?"

"No. I… I'm scared that he won't like me back."

"Listen. You are a pretty girl and he is a handsome guy. You were made for each other. Call him."

"No, Gabriella. Its not that simple, I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of me liking him and him not liking me back."

"Okay, it's your choice."

"So…you do like Troy right?"

"Yeah, yeah Gabriella…"

" Uhh okay so uhh I got to go now bye!"

_Click._

"Okay, now it's your turn, Chad." Ryan said after Gabriella hung up.

Chad took his phone up from his table and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey man."

"Uhh. Yeah. So have you thought about asking Sharpay out?"

" Uhh, no."

"You're lying."

"No. I'm not"

"Yes you are.

"No."

" Why do you even try to lie? I already know you are falling for her, right? I mean you do like her, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

" Oh, okay, look I've got to go now."

" Uh, yeah, okay, bye."

_Click._

"Okay now that is settled, lets get started." Chad said while putting his phone back on the table.

"Start doing what?" Ryan asked.

"We make a plan," Chad said in a fake serious voice.

"What plan?" Gabriella asked.

"Uhh. Yeah. What she said." Ryan said, confused.

"We make a plan to get Sharpay and Troy together." Chad stated.

"Who's in?" Taylor asked everyone with a smile on her face.

"Me." Said Gabriella.

"Uhh-huh." Ryan replied.

"Now when do we start?" Chad asked.

"Tomorrow." Taylor decided for everyone.

When said that, everyone high-fives.

"Wait. We haven't even figured out the plan yet." Gabriella broke out in the middle of the cheers.

"Okay, so what do we plan first?" Ryan inquired.

" Their first date, duh." Monique replied.

"Wait." Vanessa interrupted.

"Again? What is it this time?" Chad asked Gabriella.

"Well, did you know that Troy had already asked Sharpay out yesterday?" Gabriella told everyone.

"Really? So why are we here then?" Ryan asked.

"Because it's a date to the movies." Gabriella replied.

"So what? What difference does it make?" Ryan asked in return.

"Because it's the movies. It's just too…friendly. We have to think more on the romantic side for them, you know, to make them a couple instead of just friends." Gabriella explained.

" I still don't see what's wrong with the movies. They could watch a romantic one, right?" Chad also did not understand.

"Because Troy won't agree to watching a sappy romantic movie. He would most probably watch a horror one. And believe me, cause I went out with him once before." Gabriella replied.

"Ohh, I get it… So we will plan something so romantic that even someone as non-romantic as Troy would know how to deal with the situation in a romantic way… And that will get them together!" Taylor figured.

"Yes. So everybody understand?" Ryan asked.

Three nods were returned.

" Hey, but I thought Gabriella was the one who had explained everything and you were the one who didn't understand." Taylor stated.

" Yeah." Gabriella agreed.

" Okay, but I understand now, right? So lets get on with this." Ryan rebutted.

"So, now everyone think: romantic." Chad told everyone.

"Now, I think I've got it! The beach! At sunset, of course." Gabriella practically shouted.

"That's a great idea!" said Chad, obviously excited with this brilliant idea of Gabriella's.

"Okay, so the next step, how do we get them there? And please keep in mind that neither of them should know that the other will be there too because if they knew, then they most likely will not come." Taylor said.

"So, I'll ask Ashley to come to the beach with me and with for me at the bicycle rent store at, lets say, five thirty tomorrow, and Chad, you do the same, okay?" Gabriella said.

"Yes, it's decided."

So after everything has been decided, they, again, went our separate ways.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Next chapter, the movie date.**


	3. The Movies

**A/N: Okay so I'll try to insert some Troypay in this chapter okay? I promise I will.**

* * *

Troy's P.O.V

Okay, okay. I decided to head for Chad's advice and go for the test-date advice, so I asked Sharpay out. Maybe, just maybe, Sharpay could like me back too? You'll never know until you try, right? But if she really doesn't like me that way, then, maybe I don't want to know the answer to that question. But, seriously? I'm really looking forward to the date tonight. Which is in an hour… I can't wait!

So… I should be getting ready now, right? I want Sharpay to be impressed be my hot looks and fall in love with me right there and then. That is, if she hasn't already fallen in love with me… I know, I know, this is crazy! I, Troy Bolton, could date anyone I like. Even boys come after me, not that I …uhh…am interested though, but what do I do? I fall in love with the only person that I don't know if she likes me back or not. And I am not just in love; I'm head over heels for that girl.

I trudged to my room and picked out a casual Nike T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I decided to not overdo anything as it was just an 'unofficial' date. It was just for testing. To …see …if she really did like me, you know, that way. Oh God. I hope she does. I really hope she does.

So, after dressing, I get up and drive over to Sharpay's house, which is a short drive of about five minutes, and ring the doorbell. I could have walked and took her car to the mall, instead, but if this was going to be a proper 'date', then, I thought that I was going to drive my car. I could guess that her parents weren't home as their car wasn't in the driveway. I waited for a few seconds, which really seemed like hours and, finally, the door opened to reveal a stunning best-and-perhaps-more-friend of mine. Oh. My. God. I'm so not going to focus on that movie tonight.

Oh, how do I explain it; she was just, simply, amazing. I guess it was kind of embarrassing, you know, with me standing there, gaping at her. She was staring back, but not in the manner that I was staring at her but in a confused way, as if to think about my lack of audible response.

_Crap, now she must think that I'm a freak._

I quickly shot out of my Sharpay-induced daze and lead her out the door. She gracefully stepped into the front passenger seat of my car while I open the car door for her. Then, I walked around the front of the convertible and hopped, literally, into the driver's seat.

I eyed her in a way that I'm not very sure I can be proud of, looking at her simple outfit of a halter-top and jeans. She smiled back. I'm melting… Her smile is perfect. Almost as if she practices smiling everyday in front of her mirror to get it absolutely correct but I know this just comes naturally for her, like everything else she does that seems to take my breath away.

_I'm really cracking aren't I? Man, I can't help it. I love her so much that maybe; just maybe, I'm thinking that she likes me back. Maybe she does, but hey, isn't what this 'date' is for? A test?_

Now she's staring at me, again. This feels awkward. I scratch the back of my neck and pull my eyes away from her, unwillingly, of course. I turned on the engine and drove off, but not before turning on the radio.

_She's so beautiful every time I look at her I feel like I'm floating. I know, I sound like an obsessed admirer of her' s, which I obviously am, but I can't help it, I simply can't help it. She was there with me whenever I felt sad, or confused, even when I had problems with dating. Even when I had problems with Gabriella, she was there to comfort me and give me advice. She was so, I don't know, different from all the other girls. It seems that all they wanted was to appear perfect in my eyes, but Ashley was different; she wasn't afraid to show her flaws. It wasn't that she was proud of her flaws, who in their right mind would be? She was just, so natural. She didn't care what others thought of her. She did anything she wanted, just because she felt like it. What other people thought of her didn't bother much but she wasn't immune to all those rumors and gossips. I know that because she broke down before, in front of me, and I'm proud to say that I was there to comfort her, quite successfully, I might add._

I realize that Sharpay was practically shouting at the top of her lungs while I was thinking about her.

"TROY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! WE ARE GOING TO THE MOVIES, RIGHT? IT'S THE WRONG WAY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. My fault. Thinking about… uh, nothing, really. Wrong way. Turn back. U-turn, u-turn."

"Wait, what were you thinking about? While driving, I might add…"

"It's nothing really."

_Just you._

"What were you thinking of? You even drove the wrong way to the mall! The mall! We go there, like, every weekend? What could be so distracting?"

_Just you._

"Nothing, just thinking about what movie we were going to watch when we get there."

"Okay, so stop thinking about it. We will figure that out when we get there. If, that is, we get there."

"Sorry."

Wrong turn? I can't believe it. Sharpay-love has taken over my mind! I turned up the volume to try to push thoughts of her out of my mind.

"Turn it down!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry…"

I turned the volume down and tried to concentrate on driving like a normal person.

_Ring! Ring!_

It was Sharpay's cell phone.

Sharpay's P.O.V

I picked up my phone and realized that it was Gabriella.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella."

"Okay, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow at five thirty?"

"Hmm, yes, I think so."

"Can you come to the beach with me?"

"Yeah sure! Where do we meet?"

"At the bicycle rental shop, okay?"

"Okay."

I hung up. But before that, I swear I heard a loud 'Yes!' from Gabriella's side of the phone.

Hmm…weird. Why was a so happy that I had agreed to go to the beach with her? Maybe she had something interesting planned…

But I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on the 'date' with Troy. Did he really ask me out, or was this his definition of 'just hanging out'?

My god, I really hope that Troy likes me. But how in the world would I know that? It wasn't like he was going to confess his feelings to me… or something… Would he? I mean, it could happen, right? But what if he goes out with Gabriella again? Then he will forget all about me, about all the happy times we had together and he and Gabriela would live happily ever after. Leaving me with nothing left in this world, except the beautiful memories that we had together, and absolutely nothing else. But I'll find my own happiness, right? It isn't like I don't have my fair share of suitors. But in my heart, I will always love Troy, whether or not he loves me back.

_Sigh._

He parked the car and led me out of me seat.

_So sweet._

We walked into the mall side by side, with hands brushing occasionally. He went to buy the tickets to a horror movie that he successfully persuaded me to watch with him and bought some sweet popcorn, but not before consulting me what type of popcorn I wanted first.

We went into the cinema and I was feeling a little cold but I guess Troy could tell. I mean, how could he not? My teeth were practically chattering! He put his arms around me and held me tight, which made me feel much warmer. Plus, it wasn't as obvious when I got scared in the movie, which made me hug him and bury my head in his chest. But I think he noticed it, as every time I pulled him closer, and hugged him tighter, he turned to look at me in a comforting way and hugged me back. Or maybe he wasn't looking at me just when I hugged him, because I caught him a few times staring at me when I wasn't even hugging him.

_Hmm…Weird. He's just my friend. Right?_

When I was getting out of the cinema, I guess I was too busy looking at Troy or something, because, the next thing I knew, there was an excruciating pain in my left ankle and I was on the floor.

Then, I realized, I had twisted my left ankle.

_What? This is not happening. I did not just twist my ankle during my first 'date' with Troy. My God. Why? Why does a thing like this happen to me? Especially now? How romantic. Why not anyone else? What, exactly did I do to deserve this? I seriously cannot believe this._

Shut up, Sharpay Evans! You are such a drama queen! Anyway, this might be fate. That you fall down and sprain your ankle and Troy comes and… Oh my god. What is Troy doing?

Wait. That's so sweet. He sees me clutching my ankle tightly and figures that I must have sprained or broken it or something. He's gently stoking it, now, asking me if I'm all right.

_Aww, that's so sweet._

"Shar, Shar, are you okay? What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"My god it hurts. It hurts so badly. I think I twisted my ankle."

"I'll carry you to the car park, okay?"

"Uhh…are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Shar, you are my friend. And you've sprained your ankle."

He turned around and asked me to 'hop on'. So I did. He carried me all the way to the car park without a single complaint.

_God, he's so sweet. No wonder I'm falling for him. Hard._

He then opens the car door for me with me still on his back, which I thought would be quite difficult, with me on his back and all, but I guess it wasn't, not for him anyways, because it didn't seem to be.

He seated me inside the car and made sure that I was comfortable before jogging off to the other side of the car to get into the driver's seat.

He carried me to my doorstep, as I couldn't persuade him that I could walk, which, really, the truth was, I couldn't.

He went in too; to make sure I was okay. And after a few words of reassurance, I had convinced him that I wasn't going to trip down the stairs if I wanted to use the bathroom. God, he's so paranoid.

_But that's one of the things that I love about him. Shut up Sharpay, you love everything about him!_

I watched him get back into his car and drive away with a smile on my face. My mind drifted off to the movie that I had just watch. Boy, I get the chills even thinking about it.

Troy's P.O.V

So, the test date went great, but I could not really see any obvious signs. Except for one, which I'm not too happy about.

Sharpay seemed way too eager to get me out of her sight when the 'date' was over. She sprained her ankle and practically chased me out of her house. That was not a good sign.

_Definitely not a good sign._

But, then again, they way she hugged me those multiple times during the movie was just…too good to be true. But that was because she was just scared, not because the loves me.

Damn.

_Ring! Ring!_

It was Chad calling.

"Hello Chad."

"Hey Chad."

"What's up?"

"Are you free tomorrow at around five thirty?"

"Uhh, yeah. Why?"

"Can you meet me at the beach, then?"

"Yes, but why do you want to go to the beach for? That's kind of odd for you."

"Nothing, I just want to get some…uhh…fresh air. Meet me at the bicycle rental shop, okay?"

"Whatever. I'll see you there."

"Bye."

_Click._

I felt tired so I changed and got into bed.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

_Ring! Ring!_

It my phone that was ringing. And it was two in the morning.

_What the hell?_

It was Sharpay calling. I shot up at the thought of Sharpay being in trouble. I mean, why call him in the middle of the night when she wasn't in trouble? She could wait until later to tell him anything that wasn't important, right?

I picked up the phone.

"What wrong, Shar?"

"Troy, I'm scared. Can you come over?"

_She was crying. Wait. No. She was sobbing her heart out. And she sounded scared._

I rushed to her house and knocked on her door. After waiting awhile, the door opened to find Ashley on the other side, looking, well, frightened.

"My god, Shar, what happened?"

"I had a nightmare about the movie that we had watched earlier."

"A nightmare?"

"I dreamt of people trying to kill me."

"Wha…"

"I know, you are so going to laugh at me and everything. So, go ahead."

_I struggled to not laugh at Sharpay getting nightmares about a movie about being murdered, it was hard, but I managed to stop myself from bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I just had to show Sharpay that I really did care for her and she could trust me with anything. Absolutely anything._

"Laugh? Why would I laugh? Come on, Shar. You know that I'm not that kind of person, right?"

"Yeah, right. Of course I do." she replied, smiling slightly with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Good. So now let's get you back in bed."

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay for the night?"

"Yeah, sure."

We snuggled in Sharpay's cozy bed, with both of us not getting a good night's sleep. Sharpay because of her nightmare, and me because this might be the closest I would ever get to being with her. And I didn't want it to be that way. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. And not just a fling that I have with me previous girlfriends, I want it to be long term. But, by the looks of it, it was not going to happen.

* * *

**Okay everyone, that was chapter 2! And uhh, just for your information, they weren't doing it, whatever made you think that. Reviews very much appreciated.**


	4. Love?

**A/N: Okay, so I finally decided on what they are going to do next. I absolutely promise some Troypay fluff added. Major Troypay fluff. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

* * *

Sharpay's P.O.V

I woke up to find myself with my hair in tangles and everything. And I found Troy too. Beside me. I got up quietly, careful not to wake Troy up in the process as he woke up in the middle of the night just for me. Me. Seriously? I was pleased. But I couldn't fall for him. It'll be a mistake. A huge mistake. Didn't I realize that last Christmas already? He was so mean. I can't just fall right into his trap, that would make it much too easy for him Far too easy.

_But the thing is, I already did._

But that didn't mean I could not allow him to fall in love with me right? I had to look my best. Especially in front of my true love.

_What?! True love?! Sharpay Evans, you are so dramatic. You got to stop, you cannot, and I repeat, absolutely cannot, fall in love with Troy. On account of what he did to you, why do you even like him? He practically betrayed you, you know that? And you don't feel mad?_

Of course I'm mad. It took me such a long time to forgive him and Gabriella, even if they didn't know that. They didn't even know that I saw them.

_And to the death of me, he acted like I never did anything. Like it was just a silly joke or something, but I'm sorry to say that, no, it wasn't a joke. I was serious._

I was dead serious.

_I know it's wrong to love him and not love him at the same time. But I can't help realizing that what he did to me shattered my heart into a million pieces._

He's mean, but why can't I stop loving the way he smiles, the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he doesn't seem to care about me.

_Okay, I don't like him not caring about me._

He won't like you back anyway, so why do you even bother? Do you remember what he did to you last Christmas?

_I remember._

He took my heart, stomped on it, put it in a blender, ate it and threw it up. He was downright heartless.

I shook myself out of my trance and got up to get ready to start the day. After a shower, and a change of clothes, but not before brushing my teeth, I went downstairs, which was quite difficult because of my ankle.

There was no one there, then, I remembered that my parents had gone out for the week to attend a funeral of one of my dad's business associates, and Ryan was out for a fortnight with a couple of his friends to do volunteer work in some third world country.

I was the only one at home, besides Troy, of course.

* * *

Troy's P.O.V

I woke up only to find myself in familiar surroundings, but it wasn't my bedroom.

It was Sharpay's.

The aroma of pancakes wafted through the air and into Sharpay's bedroom. You could tell that it was going to be a satisfying breakfast.

I walked into Sharpay's bathroom and stared at myself. I looked a mess. My clothes were rumpled, and my hair…my god…my hair was just…plain weird.

I got myself presentable in the shortest amount of time that I could because the smell of the pancakes was just too difficult to resist.

_And the thought of someone else too._

I walked down the stairs to find Sharpay sliding pieces of pancakes on two separate plates that were placed on the island in the kitchen. Which looked…painful. Her ankle, I mean, not the pancakes.

"Hey."

"Sleep well, Troy?"

"I guess."

"We're the only ones home, because mom and dad went out of town and Ryan went tosome one else's house overnight."

"Oh, okay."

"You know, you're my best friend."

"You're mine too."

I sat down on one of the stools around the island, there was a plate stacked high with pancakes in front of me. Without another word, I dug in, not really caring that I wasn't even invited to her breakfast. I mean, she made it clear that no one else was here and there were two plates full of pancakes. And, she could make some more, right?

I noticed that she was glaring at me while I was halfway into my second pancake.

"What?"

She kept glaring.

"Is it my fault that your pancakes taste so good?"

She kept glaring.

_God, she even looks beautiful when she's angry._

"Shar…"

She kept glaring.

"Please stop Shar…"

She kept glaring.

I figured the best way to stop the glare was to ignore her, so I did. I went back to my breakfast. I didn't dare to look up, because if I did, the plan for ignoring her would be foiled.

But I knew that she was still glaring at me. I could sense it. She was waiting for me to finish the pancakes and not have anything to occupy myself with. And she was right.

I looked at her and blinked. Then, I pretended to head off towards the door, when she stopped me.

"You. Are. So. Rude."

"Am I? I sure wasn't the one that didn't reply when some one tried to start a polite conversation with her, was I?"

"Eating pancakes without being invited."

"You could make some more, right?"

"My. Ankle. Is. Sprained."

"I'm sorry, best friend. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, Troy, on account of you coming over last night."

"No problem. What are best friends for?"

_And secret admirers._

"Yeah, thanks anyway."

"So, I should be heading off now, maybe I'll come over later, bye!"

"Bye, Troy."

I walked out the door and headed towards my house.

It was a perfect day, with the sun not that sweltering hot neither that freezing cold. I could see a couple holding hands and walking towards me and smiling at each other. They were talking, but I could tell on very light subject- nothing serious.

You know, I want to be like them. With Sharpay. I want to talk to her on unimportant subjects on a beautiful day and tell her I love her.

_But I don't even know if she has those knid of feelings towards me._

But, even if she doesn't,I could make her fall in love with me, right?

Yeah, I'll show her how much I care and I'll be the best person that anyone's ever been. I'll show her how it's like to be in love and she would fall in love with me.

But the thing is, it's not like I can demand her to love me just because I do sweet things to her…

_OMPF!_

I bumped into someone. It was Chad.

"Hey Chad."

"Oh, hey."

"So where're you off to?"

"Just back home, where did you go?"

"Sharpay's house."

"Ohh… This early in the morning?"

"I spent the night there."

"Ohh…after your date last night?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I…uhh…Gabriella."

"Oh."

"So what did you do last night?"

"It's not like that! We're just friends, nothing else."

"But you want to be more, right?"

"She doesn't like me back."

"How do you know that?'

"I can tell."

"You'll never know until you try…"

"I'm not telling her how I feel, okay?"

"Can I just say, that, if you tell her, your life would be much easier. You won't have to worry so much about whether she likes you back or not and if she doesn't, that is, like you back, which is way unlikely, she will still be your friend. Because we all know that Sharpay's not the kind of person to hate you because you want to be her girlfriend, right? She'll still be your friend, so what do you have to lose?"

"Everything."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Look, I know that she doesn't like me, so please just let me have the benefit of doubt, just let me have this tiny glimmer of hope, that she might actually like me back, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever you say, but I still think the best thing for you to do is to tell her how you really feel. Just think about it."

"Yeah, all right, okay, I will."

_I will._

I will tell her.

I will tell her.

I will tell her.

_Will I?_

As I headed the rest of the way home, I finally made up my mind; if I really wanted Sharpay to be my girlfriend, which, for the record, I really do, I will have to confess my feelings towards her, no matter what.

No matter how she might take it; no matter what it would do to our relationship; no matter what will change between us; and most of all, no matter whether this is the best decision is the best…or the worst decision I've ever made.

In. My. Life.

But, not considering whether this is the best or worst decision, this decision was definitely the hardest decision I've ever made in my entire life.

But I've got to do this.

I can't just go on with life, pretending that everything's okay; I can't. Maybe you can, but not me. I know its going to be nerve racking and everything. And there was a chance that she might not like me back; a very huge chance.

But, whatever.

I will tell her.

* * *

I finally reached my house. I got in to find Mom in the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Troy."

"Hey, mom."

"Where did you go?"

"I stayed at Sharpay's overnight."

"Why?"

"She had nightmares."

"Are you two…"

"No."

"Then why…"

"I'm her best friend, and besides, I was the one who made her watch the movie that she got nightmares about."

"Do you want …"

"Mom…"

"Just tell me, do you want Sharpay to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do I really, really do. But I'm not sure she wants to be."

"Then tell her."

"That's what I am planning to do."

"Good for you. Tell me when you finally tell her?"

"Mom…"

"What?"

"No."

"Okay, okay! I'll know what happens eventually."

"Eventually."

I trudged up to my bed room and hopped unto my bed, yes, I know, childish for a sixteen year old.

I lay down on the covers and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. There seemed to be a battle going on and my mind was the battlefield.

This is the right decision. You've made the right decision. Don't worry.

_Don't tell her! It's so going to ruin your perfect relationship with Sharpay. It's not the right choice. _

It's the right choice. You are every girl's dream. You can get every one to fall in love with you; so why should Sharpay be any different? Plus, she's your best friend and you are her's.

_There! That's my point exactly. There's too much at risk. What if, just what if, she doesn't love you back? Then you will have nothing left; no best friend, no future with Sharpay, and worst of all, she might not even want to talk to you ever again!_

But think about the bright side. If she really likes you, you will have Sharpay as your girlfriend! It makes you happy even having 'Sharpay' and 'girlfriend' in the same sentence. Its all good.

_You seriously have got to rethink this. Sharpay might not even like you at all, so why even bother telling her? Don't let Chad get into your head! Yeah, talk to someone else, to see if their opinions match Chad's._

If I had to talk to one more person about my situation with Sharpay, that person would be obvious.

I picked up my phone and hit the speed dial-I haven't even bothered to change it since our breakup.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah, Troy?"

"I don't know how to talk to you about this…since you are my ex girlfriend and all, but I have to ask you for advice."

"It's about Gabriella."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It's so obvious."

"Right. Uhh, okay. I really really like her. Its almost like…love. And I want to tell her that. But I'm not sure what it'll do to our relationship."

"Do you think you'll lose anything by telling her?"

"Uh, um, I'll lose our friendship if she doesn't like me back."

"Would she do that? Would she really not be your friend anymore just cause you're in love with her?"

"Actually, come to think of it, no."

"And what do you have to lose if you don't tell her?"

"We won't be together."

"And would you like that?"

"NO! THAT WOULD BE THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN TO ME!"

"So? What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, thanks Gabriella!"

I hung up the phone and rushed to my car. On the way to Ashley's house, I remembered that it was almost lunch time. I made a detour to McDonald's and bought a couple of burgers from the drive thru.

I parked the car in Sharpay's drive way and grabbed the burgers.

_Ding! Dong!_

I stood there, waiting patiently, thinking about what I was going to say, when Sharpay opened the door.

"Hey, Troy. What are you doing here again?"

"Can't I come over to visit my injured best friend?"

_And confess my feelings to her?_

"Of course you can!"

She stepped back to let me in the house and limped her way to the couch. When I say her difficulty in walking, I immediately went over to help her.

Both of us plopped down on the couch as I offered her the burgers from McDonald's. She took one and asked me if I wanted to watch a movie. I agreed, and let her choose.

I popped the DVD into the player and sat back down on the couch. I was contemplating on how to tell her my feelings.

Looking over to my right, I saw here, in her short shorts with a white tank top. She was munching unto her burger. I started on mine, too.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, and our burgers were done.

_When do I tell her?_

I looked at her and saw that she was engrossed with the movie.

_Maybe after the movie._

So I waited until after the movie. I just couldn't get enough courage to tell her.

We watched another movie.

I looked at her again. She was staring back at me. I was kind of embarrassed and looked at the television screen. The leads were kissing. I looked back at her again. She was looking at me, too.

I was leaning in unconsciously towards her. I was pleasantly surprise when I saw her leaning in towards me too.

Our faces mere inches away from each other. I pushed my lips out and reached for her back.

When she felt me touch her, she inched towards me, but our faces never moved away. They only moved closer. When I was about to go in for it, her phone rang.

Ring! Ring!

I moved away, disappointed. But I'd decided, no more putting it off, her wanting to kiss me only proved that she likes me that way.

* * *

Sharpay's P.O.V

_What did I just do? I almost kissed Troy! I can't love him! Whatever he's doing, he's just playing with me! Don't fall for it!_

I picked up the phone and saw the caller identification.

"Yeah Gabriella?"

"Hey Sharpay, where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"You promised to meet me at the beach now, remember?"

"Sorry Vanessa, but I can't go, I sprained my ankle, so, I can't go."

"Oh, that's fine. Since you sprained your ankle. How's it feeling?"

"Better after yesterday."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

I looked back at Troy, he was staring at me intently.

_Oh, no. Is this because of the fact that we almost kissed?_

"Uh, Shar, I have something I want to tell you."

"Hmmm?"

"I really really like you. No, wait. I love you."

Tears were brimming from my eyes.

_Wait. What? How dare you. How dare you say you love me when you clearly don't. How dare you play with my feelings like that._

"I…uh…I don't know what to say."

"Say that you love me. Please?"

"But… I don't."

_Liar._

"What? Then what was that about? When we almost kissed just now?"

"That… that was just-"

"Why are you doing this to me? Why do you say that you don't love me when you clearly do?"

"What do you mean I love you? How can I love you after what you did to me?"

"Wait. What did I do to you?"

"See? You don't even know!"

"Well, I won't know if you refuse to tell me!"

"You don't need to know."

"Why don't I?"

"Because it's not important to you!"

"But it is! I really want to know what I did to make you so mad to think that I don't love you when I really do!"

"Because you're playing with me. You're just playing with me."

"I'm-"

"Save it."

"But, Shar-"

"Don't call me Shar. Out."

"Please let me explain-"

"How do you explain something when you don't know a thing about it?"

"Then tell me, please?"

"We're done."

"Please!"

"Out."

_I had no choice but to reject him. He doesn't love me. He doesn't. He's just playing with my feelings. He doesn't love me._

**

* * *

Okay, this was a bit longer than other chapters, but that's to make up for the long time in between this and the next update. And sorry for the not adding the fluff, because its kinda hard to add the fluff when they're not dating. Please review.Thank you.**


	5. The Reason

**A/N: This is the next chapter. If you think that this story is going way too fast, tell me, and if you think that the timing is okay, tell me too. Thank you.

* * *

** Sharpay's P.O.V

_He's just playing with me, like he does to all of the other girlfriends he used to have._

Don't fall for it.

Don't fall for _him._

He's not worth your tears, he isn't.

He really isn't.

Ask yourself, does he love you?

_No. But I love him._

My god, I so love him.

* * *

Troy's P.O.V

Oh my god, I told her. I finally told her.

Am I supposed to be happy? Because, to tell you the truth, I'm really not.

_She didn't say she loves me. She didn't._

Why didn't she? She almost kissed me.

I'm so frustrated. I'm so confused. But most of all, I'm scared, I'm really, really scared. I'm scared out of my mind.

_I have to tell someone._

Chad, or Gabriella?

Chad.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Chad."

"Yeah. Are you here yet? I've been waiting for twenty minutes!"

"Oh, I'm not in the mood right now. I told her."

"Told who what? Oh…"

"Yeah, and she said that I did something to her that made her not trust me anymore. So, I was wondering if you could ask Gabriella and Taylor if they could find whatever I did out for me?"

"Sure, man."

_Click._

* * *

Sharpay's P.O.V

_Ding! Dong!_

I opened the door, to find Taylor and Gabriella standing there, with way too bright smiles on their faces, bright enough to make me suspicious. Very suspicious.

"Hey Sharpay, we heard." Taylor greeted me sympathetically.

"Well, yeah." I sighed.

"Can we come in?" Gabriella asked me.

"Sure." I stepped back to let them in the house.

"So, why didn't you tell him the truth?" Taylor asked

_Gabriella's here, I can't tell her._

"I… uh, it's nothing, really."

"That's okay, if you don't want to tell us." Gabriella said quickly.

"Yeah, it's okay." Taylor agreed.

"Yeah, I'm just not ready right now." Sharpay said, feeling kind of confused.

_To tell, or not to tell._

_They are my closest friends; I shouldn't be keeping secrets from them, especially if the secret is about one of them._

"I'm not ready." I repeated.

Taylor and Gabriella nodded in response.

"So, we better get going then." Taylor replied.

"Yeah, bye." Gabriella said.

"Bye." I replied, relieved that they would not ask any more questions on the matter.

I led them out the door and collapsed on the couch, tired and relieved.

_Ding! Dong!_

Who is it, now?

I opened the door, once again, and found Taylor standing there.

"Hey again, can I come in?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, sure. Did you leave your wallet here or something?"

"Uh, no. I want to know what had happened. I know Gabriella is involved in this that's why I got her to leave before I came back. So spill."

"Oh, okay. But only if you promise not to tell anyone. No one must know about this. Not even Chad, because Chad will tell-"

"Troy. Yes, okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, it happened last Christmas, you know, at the Christmas party at Chad's house?"

**-Flashback-**

The music was great and the company was even better. Troy and me had been best of friends for quite some time now; even better friends than we were now. And I was crushing on him so hard that I never thought could be possible. And I was going to tell him that I liked him that night.

_Boy, was I nervous._

With the present in my hand, I saw him on the other side of the room, talking to his teammates. I headed straight towards him, my heart beating as fast as humanly possible.

I made sure that we were standing under the mistletoe; I needed all the luck I could get to get that one thing i wated for Christmas. A kiss from Troy.

I stood in front of him, clutching the present tightly, trying to act casual, which had worked, as I was an actress. I handed him the present.

"Happy Christmas."

"Shar, it's supposed to be merry Christmas, not happy Christmas."

_I was too nervous to care._

I shrugged.

He handed me his present to me and I took it with both my hands.

"Open it." I told him.

I couldn't stand there while he opened the present, so I backed off, and headed towards the balcony, with one last glance towards him. It was he reading my note that came along with the present that I gave him. He looked, well, satisfied, I guess. But not really that kind of look you get when you are in love.

I headed towards the door, away from the balcony. Tears brimming my eyes, I came to a conclusion, Troy didn't like me like that. He never even thought us like that. He just didn't like me back that way. He just wanted to be friends. Just friends. The thought of us didn't even think that there would even be an 'us'.

I walked out the door, with his nicely wrapped present in my hand, when I heard a shout.

"Stop!"

It was Troy, but he wasn't shouting to me. He was shouting to someone else. I turned around, and the first thing I saw was that he was grabbing Gabriella by her arms.

_And he was wearing it._

He was wearing the Christmas present that I just gave him. He was wearing that watch.

I was hidden in a dark corner, so they didn't see me, but I could see them perfectly.

I guess that was quite a good hiding place, as Troy jogged out the door, right in front of me, and didn't even glance at me. He still held my note in his hand, but it was crumpled, slightly, from his strong grip.

He ran towards Gabriella, who had walked out the door just before I did. He caught up to her and as she turned around, he rammed his lips unto hers.

They were kissing passionately, without a care in this world. Without caring.

_Without caring about me._

Tears of helplessness and heartbreak spilled out of my eyes, but without so much as a cry came out from my lips. I was disappointed, of course, as Troy picked Gabriella over me. But, then again, I could understand, at least, a little bit, because it was love. And love cannot be forced, at least not in my book.

Then again, I was heartbroken; I was kind of frustrated, that I was chosen over Gabriella, but he liked her, so what could I do? I loved him. I really did. But this was just me. He didn't love me back.

I leaned down on the wall behind me and slid down, weeping silently as I saw them, breaking the kiss, holding hands and walking beck into the party. He dropped the note while kissing her. He dropped the note.

I walked towards the note, and read my handwriting to myself, before ripping it into little tiny pieces. The little tiny pieces that resembled my shattered withering heart. I read to myself the words I never believed were true ever since.

I read the words '_I love you_.'

**-End Flashback-**

"Ohh, so that's what happened."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, okay? You promised."

I was crying through out telling Taylor my heart-breaking story. I was crying so hard my eyes couldn't any more tears to spill.

"Yeah, don't worry Sharpay, I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks."

"And then what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Why did you treat them like you actually like them?"

"Cause I do? Of course I still like them. They were my friends, after all. But, yeah, I know what you are thinking. He broke my heart. But, well, he's my best friend. Or he was, anyway. So, why waste a friendship, when I can pretend that it never happened? And I, uhh, I don't like him that way anymore anyways."

_Liar._

"Yes, you do. Gabriella told me."

"Oh my god! How can she tell you something like that?"

"Yeah, well yeah. So?"

"So, I kinda like him. But not as much. Okay?"

_Liar, liar pants on fire._

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, whatever. Yeah, and I have to like him. I have to be friends with him. I have to. Because, you don't know what it's like, not having friends. You don't know what it's like, not being able to laugh at people's jokes because no one tells you any. You don't have any idea, at all, what it's like, not being able to hang out, like the rest of you do. But I do. And, believe me. I'd rather face Troy and Gabriella everyday going 'kissy kissy' than having to deal with that. Okay?"

"Oh, my gosh. Does it hurt that much? I'm so sorry, I never thought that- I never, sorry Sharpay- I never-"

"Yeah, I get it. I forgive you, don't worry. I'm good. I understand."

"I'm really sorry. I truly am, Sharpay. And one last question, do you forgive Gabriella?"

"Yes, I forgave her long ago, Taylor."

_Kinda. Not really._

* * *

Chad's Dining Room

"Okay everyone. So, Zac just confessed!" Chad exclaimed.

"Uhh, yeah. But uhh, you forgot one really really important thing. Really important." Ryan stated.

"Yeah, what?" Chad replied, obviously confused.

"Sharpay, uhh, kind, uhh, didn't say it back…" Gabriella put in.

"Ohh, yeah. That's why I told both of you to find it out! So why didn't she say it back?" Chad asked Gabriella and Taylor.

"Sharpay didn't tell us." Gabriella replied straight away, to Taylor's relief, who bit her lip in reply.

"Okay, so our next step, I've thought it out, is to make them bond. But they cannot be alone, because then they won't bond, because the atmosphere will be too awkward." Chad said.

"Wow… good idea. That actually sounds relatively clever!" Ryan commented.

Chad beamed in response.

"Okay, so what other idea have you got, Mr Smarty Pants?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.

"So, I was thinking,-"Chad started.

"Oh, my god! Chad was thinking!" Ryan interrupted.

"Yes, I was thinking. It's something normal people do. But since you aren't normal, I shall ignore that comment. Now, as I was saying, I was thinking, and then it hit me. We should hold a sleepover!" Chad continued.

"Oh, okay." Ryan replied.

"And, what do you play during sleepovers?" Chad asked.

"Ohh! I know! I know!" Gabriella shouted, raising her hand as if she were in class.

"Yes, Gabriella?" Chad called to her, as if he were the teacher.

"Truth or dare?" Gabriella replied, blushing, and it came out in more of a questioning tone.

"Yes! So do you all want in?" Chad asked."

"Yeah, okay." Ryan responded.

"I'm in." Gabriella replied.

"Okay, that's a good idea, I like it." Taylor nodded her head.

**

* * *

A/N: So now you all know what had happened. The next chapter is a fun chapter to write but I'm not really confident so some helpful response on this chapter should be nice. Thank you. Ohh, and a hint. The next chapter is gonna be very interesting…**


	6. Ring Sizes

**A/N: Okay, this will be a fun chapter. I can't wait to write it!**

* * *

Sharpay's P.O.V

_Ding! Dong!_

I rang the doorbell to Chad's house, at six in the evening, waiting patiently. Ryan was with me, humming a strange song.

I had to admit, I was really quite excited about that, the sleepover, I mean. I needed some time to have fun and forget about everything that was going on around me, it was for one night, but that was better than nothing.

Chad opened the door and poked his head out, and took a glance around the surroundings, as if watching to see if anyone had followed me here. Having satisfied with his neighbours, he pulled me into his house. Or more specifically, he grabbed me by the wrist, and tugged me into the house. Ryan followed behind me.

I was surprised, and confused. I shot him a questioning look, but he just shrugged in response. I didn't want to bother him so I just let it go.

Ryan ran off to the toilet, he had been holding it in for god knows how long. Soon after I settled on the couch with all my stuff on the floor, chatting with Taylor, who came before me, the doorbell rang. I turned around, expecting to see Gabriella.

I didn't even know what came over me to let myself be persuaded by Taylor that it would be a fun girls night when the sleepover was held at _Chad_'s place. I would have thought that Troy would have come, too. But I knew my friends; they wouldn't do that to me. They knew what I went through, or, at least one of them did.

Right. Tonight, we would just have fun without me worrying about anything.

_Oh, my god._

Troy just walked in the door.

Oh, my god!

Oh, my god!?!

Where's Taylor?! I'm so going to kill her. I'm going to murder her. Why is she doing this to me! Are you insane, Taylor? Wait. I'm going to have to talk to her privately. I find her hiding in the kitchen, hiding from me, probably, but who cares!?

I pull her and lock her and myself into Chad's guest room.

"What the hell?! Why did you invite him?!"

"I wasn't the one, Chad invited him, not me!"

"Then, why didn't you stop him from inviting Troy?!"

"Calm down, okay? I couldn't because that would seem too suspicious and they might think that I know something that they don't!"

"Yeah, okay, I'm calm. I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, so what are you going to do, now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll leave, but don't even know if he saw me."

"No! Don't go! This was supposed to be a fun night! Come on, are you going to let a guy spoil that?"

"Uh, yeah. Obviously. He already ruined my life, so what's one night?"

"Come on, Sharpay. Let's just ignore him and show him that we don't need any guy to make us happy? Okay? I'll ignore Chad tonight, if you want."

_It's really sweet of her to offer that. She's the only one that I can talk to now, so I really shouldn't turn her down, but I really don't know what to do._

"I guess I'll stay, but if things get out of hand, then I'll leave straight away, agreed?"

"Yeah, it's your choice anyways. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Right, so is Gabriella coming?"

"Yeah, but I think she'll be late, if she's not here by now."

Taylor opened the door and motioned for me to get out. The moment we left the room and entered the living room downstairs, she quickly got out of the living room and dragged Chad with her. So much for ignoring the guys!

Ryan was no where to be found, so maybe he was still in the toilet.

Spotting Troy on the sofa, I don't what came over me, but I guess I was hoping that he would forget about that day and we would be friends again, so I went over and sat down on the armchair across from him.

Why the armchair, you ask? Well, I guess it's because there's no space for anyone to sit next to me and that makes me fell slightly better with being around Troy, but I don't know if he would want to forget that time. Oh my god. Where's Taylor when I need her? 

Finally noticing that I was in front of him, Troy looks up and gives her a weak smile. Obviously uncomfortable about this situation, there was an awkward silence that floated around the room, not really uncomfortable, but not that friendly, either.

_Ding! Dong!_

I was kind of relieved that Gabriella was here, so that there would be less tension between them, Sharpay sat up and opened the door for Gabriella, leaving Troy to stay seated on the couch on his own.

I pulled Gabriella into the house and smiled her a silent 'thank you'. She returned it, probably thinking that it was a welcome smile and stepped into the house. She immediately spotted Troy there and shot me a confused look. I just shrugged in return.

"Hey, Gabriella."

"Yeah, hi Sharpay."

"So, what's up?"

I really needed to cheer up and I wanted to forget about Troy for a second. When something really bugs me, the only thing that gets my mind off it is to focus on another thing.

Gabriella then pulled me closer to her and whispered into my ear.

"What up with him?"

So much for focusing on something else.

"Nothing."

It's the truth.

"Yeah, right. Okay, so where's Chad and Taylor? Wait, don't answer that."

I laughed and that caught Troy's attention. He looked at me and smiled, I shot him a confused look and shrugged.

_Just like old times._

"Yeah, they ran off. So, what do you want to do in the mean time?"

"We could order pizza first." Troy pitched in, suddenly.

"Yeah, what kind do you want? Or should we wait for Taylor and Chad?" I asked.

"Nah, just order pepperoni, they should be fine with that." Gabriella spoke.

"Okay." I agreed.

I picked up my cell phone and found the number to the pizza parlor. I spoke to the man on the other line and he said that they'd take about half an hour. I hung up and turned back and saw Gabriella smiling at me and Troy staring into space.

I merely shrugged; at least this was better than having to deal with a confrontation about that day.

I went to the kitchen, finding Taylor watching Chad stuff himself there, and called them out, to make the tense atmosphere less…tense.

Taylor immediately sensed my feelings and pitched in.

"Let's play some games!" Taylor improvised.

"Yeah, okay, we order the pizza already, is pepperoni okay with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, that should be fine. Okay, let's play truth or dare!" Chad said, excitedly.

"Uhh, no way." I put in.

I knew where he was getting. I'll be getting myself into trouble if I agreed to play. 

I shook my head and headed back to the armchair.

"Hey, come on! Let's just have some fun tonight, okay?" said Gabriella.

"Nah, I don't feel like playing truth or dare." I refused.

"Come on, didn't you agree to ignore the guys tonight?" Taylor chipped in.

"You didn't ignore Chad like you were supposed to. So I guess I don't have to either." I rebutted.

"Come on Sharpay, you are scared are you?" Chad teased.

Okay that did it. I am not going to be labeled as scared! No matter how much I'll hate playing truth or dare, I'm going to. Chad, you are so dead.

"I'm not scared! I'll play, okay!? Just later." I retorted.

"Yeah, let's watch a movie, okay?" Taylor soothed.

"Yeah, I'll pick the movie!" I exclaimed, much too happy to get out of playing Truth or Dare. For now, anyways.

I rushed off to the drawer where all Chad's DVDs were kept. Searching through the movies, I saw one that caught my eye. I saw a movie that Chad really shouldn't have in that drawer.

"Wait, why is there The Notebook in here?" I asked.

"I…uhh…don't know?" Chad replied, but it came out more like a question.

"Right. I know what you do. You mock and tease people about it, but actually, you were the first one to buy the DVD when it first came out and when you watch it every night, you hang on to every word." Sharpay concluded.

"Ha! Yeah, right." Chad rolled his eyes at me. But I bet he knew that I was right.

We settled down in front to the television, with Taylor and Gabriella on the couch, Ryan on the seat in between them, Chad on one armchair and me on the other. That left Troy with nowhere to sit. He, surprisingly, sat down in front of me, on the floor.

He looked up to me and smiled. I smiled back, uneasily though.

Not bothering about him any longer, I tried to focus on the show. I shifted a few times through out the movie, and he rubbed his palms against my legs.

I was kind of nervous, I must admit, as I was going to see his reaction to meeting me again. I didn't expect him to forget about it, but it really surprised me that he would actually not speak one word of that day. But he did rub my legs…

And I didn't stop him.

The movie was over sooner than I thought. The pizza arrived in the middle of the movie and we devoured all of it in less time than it took to arrive!

I was really happy, just watching the movie, not having to worry about anything else. Nothing in particular. I shrugged off the weird feeling that I was getting from all that rubbing and tried to act like it didn't matter.

_It was hard._

"Great! Now that the movie's over, we can play Truth or Dare!" Gabriella burst out.

Gabriella, you are so dead.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Gabriella! I almost forgot! Now, Sharpay. Didn't you agree to play, earlier?" Chad asked, obnoxiously.

"Let's play something else, first?" I asked.

"Like what?" Ryan questioned.

"Oh, I know! Let's do a quiz about how we know our friends!" Taylor suggested.

"How do you play it?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay, everyone pair up! Chad, why don't you help me? Uh, you can get some food from the kitchen!" Taylor put in.

"Sharpay, you can't pair with Ryan, you two know each other too well!" Taylor protested.

"Yeah, Sharpay, Ryan, I'll pair with you." Gabriella took charge.

"Okay, Sharpay so you'll pair with Troy. Now, I'll tell you how this game works. We'll take turns, first the girls, then the boys, I'll ask a question, and you'll have to write out the answers or what you think the answers are on these white boards. When it's the girls' turn, the boys' will guess the answer and the girls' will give the correct one, and vice versa. Like, game shows, you know?" Taylor explained while giving out four miniature white boards.

With everyone's markers poised to write, Taylor decided to ask an easy first question.

"Okay, please guess what the girl's favourite colour is!" Taylor asked.

"Okay, now show you answers!" Taylor said a few seconds later.

Gabriella flipped her white board, and what was written it was:

BABY BLUE

Ryan, with his white board facing Taylor, looked confused. It was written:

NAVY BLUE

"So, does it count?" Ryan asked.

"I guess." Taylor decided.

She then looked at my white board.

WHITE

She looked at me, confused.

Then, hesitantly, she looked at Troy's.

He wrote on his white board:

WHITE

"Hey, Troy, how did you know that? I always thought that it was pink." Ryan asked.

Troy just shrugged his shoulders.

I smiled.

Awkward… 

"Okay! Next question! What is your partner's ring size?" Taylor asked cheekily.

I looked at Troy, and he looked back at me. I shrugged my shoulders and he smiled.

Ring size? Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me? How would I know what Troy's ring size is? I'll just have to guess.

This time, Gabriella and Ryan got each other's answers wrong.

It was our turn to show our answers.

I flipped my white board.

18 ½

Troy flipped his:

18 ½

_Are you serious? Are you kidding me? I guessed Troy's ring size! Oh my gosh! What!_

**

* * *

A/N : This is the first part of the sleepover, but it just some babble, mostly, but I want to post it so I can work on the next chapter for Immunity: The Necklace of True Love's Kiss. So the next chapter for this story won't be up soon, it might be up in 3 weeks, sorry. The earliest is 2 weeks, I guess. I'm really sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to post something.**


	7. Kisses and Wishes

**A/N: Okay this is part two of the sleepover, I'm not confident in this part, but this is where everything comes together, or falls apart, but whatever, I know I have to do a good job in this update so I'll try.**

**

* * *

**

Chad then walked into the room, spotting the numbers on the white boards, he couldn't help but link it to the subject that, coincidentally, does very well in.

"Taylor, why are you making them do math?" Chad spluttered out, mouth full of potato chips, with a bag of them in his hand and a bottle of coke in the other.

"But, I'm not!" Taylor replied, astounded.

"Then how do you explain the 18 1/2s? I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not that dumb! Those are ring sizes!" Taylor defended.

"What? Ring sizes! But I thought that Troy and Sharpay had…difficulties! Isn't that a tad too early for discussing ring sizes?" Chad said, bewildered.

"No! You got it wrong! Seriously Chad, you got to stop jumping to conclusions! We're just playing a game!" Taylor quickly explained.

"Right. What kind of game requires you to guess ring sizes?" Chad questioned.

Ryan, spotting the look on Troy and his sister's face, snickers for a second, but muffles it immediately in his hand after glancing at the look at Sharpay's face.

"Never mind, let's do something else, you won't understand it even if I explained." Taylor answered, frustrated.

"Great! Now's the perfect time for a game of Truth or Dare!" Chad shouted.

Sharpay, submitted to fate, does nothing but stare into space, not saying a word. She doesn't care that the rest of her friends, who seem to be in for the idea of playing that particular game.

Except, of course, for Troy.

When everyone had positioned themselves comfortably in a circle, with Sharpay not moving, they decided to make her part of the circle by letting her be seated in between Taylor and Ryan.

For moral support of course, to help her get over with this game.

And not for any _other_ …purposes.

Like awkward touching of knees between Troy and Sharpay.

But lets not talk about _that_.

Chad decides to start first, not consulting anyone first, he starts of with what he thinks as a perfect question.

Though, not in Troy's case.

Good luck, man.

"Who do you prefer more, Gabriella or Sharpay?"

That was an easy question; the answer was obviously, Sharpay. But it was awkward. He wanted everyone to know that he was in love with her. They already knew that, of course, and he knew that they knew, and they knew that he knew that they knew.

But enough of _that_.

He wanted to announce it when he knew that Sharpay like him back too. He didn't expect _love_, of course, he couldn't, it was too early in their relationship.

Or non-relationship.

Everyone was waiting and looking anxiously for his answer, all except for one, she kept her head down, not daring to look at him.

Sharpay.

He knew that he had to answer no matter what, so he figures that he might as well get it done and over with.

"Sharpay." He mutters softly.

He looks up at Gabriella, expecting her to break down in tears and cry, so do something that might injure him or _something_. But all she did was to look at him, curiously straight in the eye, with a tiny but highly noticeable smirk on her face. Because, admit it, she was _Gabriella_, all rounded perfect girl, good grades, wait, scratch that, she had perfect grades, she was sweet and pretty, everything perfect, didn't use swear words, at least, not _that_ often, she was like an angel. She wasn't supposed to have pouts or smirks or evil grins on her face, it just didn't look _right_.

Yep, definitely noticeable.

She was over him. He realized it, there and then. But he wasn't upset or anything, he was glad. It meant that he could go after Sharpay without his conscience bugging him after dumping such a sweet and lovely girl.

Not that _that_ would have stopped him anyways.

He then realized, that he was completely over her too.

Now, all he wanted was to get the attention to someone else besides him. He needed to ask someone else.

"Taylor."

"Truth."

"Did Chad go on second base with you or as that just locker talk?"

Taylor's eyes widened and shot to Chad's brown ones. He looked down immediately, hoping in vain to postpone his imminent death.

"Chad! We never did that!"

"It was close! Come on! I was bragging!"

"Close doesn't cut it."

"Sorry."

"You better be. So now it's my turn! I choose Sharpay!"

"Dare."

"All right, I want you to kiss Troy on the lips."

"What! Tay!"

"It's a dare; you have to do it, or else."

Sharpay walked over to Troy, not really thinking properly, about what she was doing. The news that she ha to kiss Troy was just too much for her.

And if she was thinking clearly, she would have stopped herself, as she would he fully predicted what would have happened next.

Troy was seated on the floor, and he shifted uncomfortably once he saw Sharpay headed towards him. Sharpay, in her heart, actually had a feeling, not sure whether it was a good or bad one, but she sort of knew that he wanted her to kiss him. And she sort of wanted to kiss him too.

* * *

**This story is officially on hiatus until there is more response and reviews for the readers. Thank you.**


End file.
